syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
25 January 1920
Buffalo Courier- Syracuse Has Good Basketball Team Middle-State Aggregation Of College Stars Making Fine Record The attention of the basketball world is attracted to the sensational performance of the All-Syracuse quintet which has won nine straight games and looms as the most formidable foe of the Buffalo Orioles. Composed entirely of former college stars the down state aggregation has been sweeping aside all opposition with an ease and skill that has thrown a scare into the camps of all championship contenders and when the All-Syracuse five meets the Orioles at the Broadway Auditorium on January 29 to play for the state championship Buffalo patrons of the great winter indoor pastime will see two of the greatest teams in the country in action. The Orioles, hardened campaigners of two decades, will meet the swiftest and smoothest working combination that ever has appeared on a Buffalo court. All-Syracuse, although but an infant compared to the Orioles in the matter of years of experience, is composed of four former college captains and another star of the first magnitude. Every member of the invading team has spurned offers to play with state and interstate league teams. Capt. Jim Tormey, formerly captain of Georgetown, and Billy Rafter, and ex-captain of the Syracuse University team, who play forward positions, have been made flattering offers within the past week to join state league clubs. Jim Casey and Wilbur Crisp, the clever guards of the down state organization, both ranked among the leading defensive players in college ranks during their spectacular careers at Syracuse University. Joe Schwarzer, the rugged, aggressive pivot of the quintet, was picked by many critics as the leading center in intercollegiate ranks in 1915 when he captained Syracuse University team. The All-Syracuse team already has won the Central New York championship, defeating the Mohawk and Fort Plain teams with ease. Ogdensburg, champions of northern New York, fell before the attack of the Salt City athletes 10 to 3 in a bitterly contested game, losing their title with the game. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Registers Easy Court Victory Ohio State Champions Are Beaten At State Armory, 39 To 11; 12th Straight Win; Martin Plays Well- Visiting Five Prove A Disappointment All-Syracuse won its twelfth consecutive victory at the State Armory Saturday night in a dull game against the Buckeyes, touted champion basketball players of the state of Ohio. The score was 39 to 11. The visitors put up a poor game of passing as well as shooting baskets and proved a disappointment to the audience as well as the All-Syracuse five which expected a stern struggle. It is said that the team which played Saturday night was made up to a great part by substitutes on account of injuries suffered by the regulars during their tour of the east. During the first few minutes of play All-Syracuse secured a safe lead from the Ohio five and from then on did not over exert themselves. Martin led the Syracuse five in the first half with field baskets, tallying five, while Rafter secured two and Tormey one. Crisp shot one foul. In the second half the entire team got baskets. In this half Rafter made two, as did Casey, Sweltzer substituting for Tormey at center also shot a basket. Mark, right forward for the Buckeyes, was the only man to get a basket for his five in the first half. Husching shot a foul. In the second half, Mark, Weaver and Baker made baskets, Baker’s score being a pretty shot from the center of the floor. the summary of the main contest: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (6-0-12), Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Casey, lg (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (1-7-9), Sweltzer, c (1-0-2) TOTALS (16-7-39). BUCKEYES: Hirschberg, lf (1-0-2), Mark, rf (1-3-5), Clayton, c (0-0-0), Weaver, rg (1-0-2), Baker, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-3-11). ----- Buffalo Five To Play Here On Wednesday All-Syracuse Team Will Face Supreme Test Of Season This Week All-Syracuse will face the supreme test of the basketball season during the coming week. Wednesday night the local athletes are scheduled to play the Easterbrands of Buffalo, considered one of the best amateur court quintets in the Bison City. This game will be played on the State Armory court. On Thursday night, the All-Syracuse five will journey to Buffalo where they will clash with the Orioles of Buffalo, formerly known as the Germans. For yeard the Orioles have played together and they have met and defeated the leading court quintets throughout the country. Last Tuesday night in Buffalo the Germans completely swamped the Buckeyes of Dayton, O., who eernt down to defeat here last night. Syracuse will be at a disadvantage when they play the Orioles as it will be the first game away from home since they were organized. It is said that the Easterbrand five is an exceptionally strong team, having won fifteen out of sixteen games this season. Buffalo boasts of four great court quintets and the Easterbrands are one of them. Manager Wilbutr Crisp is planning several hard practice sessions as this is one of the strongest teams that the locals have met this season. There will also be a preliminary tilt between two fast amateur quintets. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Score Easy Victory Over Champs Invaders Fall Easy Victims To Home Team’s Fast Attack; Martin In Limelight; Local Forwards Wage Merry Duel For High Scoring Honors Heralded as champions of Ohio, the highly touted Buckeye Giants of Dayton, OH, fell easy victims to the slashing attack of the All-Syracuse basketball team at the State Armory last night, bowing in defeat by a score of 39 to 11. The Westerners were completely outclassed by Captain Jim Tormey and his teammates and were smothered beneath the avalanche of baskets Martin and Rafter hurled at their goal. It was the eleventh straight victory for the local champions. Martin played brilliantly, caging the ball no less than seven times during the game. He was ably assisted by Rafter, who thrust the ball the rim for four baskets from the field. Crisp added luster to the struggle by negotiating seven baskets from the foul line in as many efforts. Captain Jim Tormey, opposed by the giant Clayton, who towered far above the other players, gave a remarkable exhibition of jumping, outleaping the visiting center on almost every occasion. Casey, who was pitted against Mark, the star forward of the visitors, kept his opponent to one field basket and gathered two for himself during the contest. Syracuse literally ran away from the Westerners in the first period, Martin leading the scoring with five field baskets and Rafter and Tormey adding to the rout of the visitors. In the second half the invaders caged three field goals. ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (6-0-12), Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Casey, lg (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (1-7-9), Sweltzer, c (1-0-2) TOTALS (16-7-39). BUCKEYES: Hirschberg, lf (1-0-2), Mark, rf (1-3-5), Clayton, c (0-0-0), Weaver, rg (1-0-2), Baker, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (4-3-11). Score at halftime: All-Syracuse 18, Buckeyes 5. Referee- Murphy. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nelms. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:January 25 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey